New deaths
by fireph03n1x
Summary: NO JOLT inc. A hybrid vampire, in a school of humans exc. Ray who is a nekojin, and senses what she is in the later story. long story short: a story of beyblading and vampiric supremacysp?
1. prologue

New deaths – a beyblade / vampire crossover fic

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades :S

Prologue

A young girl barely the age of 6 and her teenage brother who was 18 watched horridly as their parents were butchered by the swarming mass of Biovolt's armies.

The girl screamed as she fought her peers to get to her now dead parents, she had to be knocked out and taken to a safe place.

Eight years passed and she was still grieving, her brother Kaz eventually found a safe haven for the vampiric clan, including themselves in the deep mountains of Russia.

Rozanny had never been the same since the murders, she had sworn herself to take down once and for all, she had the advantage over her vampiric brethren, for she was a hybrid vampire.

From the depths of anger and hate, she found a new life, of destruction, havoc and pain caused onto others.

A year passed and she had to be sent to a new school, where she would eventually make friends with one of her greatest enemies of all time.


	2. Chapter 1

New deaths – a beyblade / vampire crossover fic

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades :S

Chapter One – New school new friends or so she thought

On her very first day at this new school, she was shunned by the way she dressed, her appearance, and how she didn't know anything about the world.

It was a day like any other day where as, not running from Biovolt's men, she was trying to fit into society, but as so… people didn't welcome strangers very well. Everyone knew someone, no one knew her.

She entered a noisy classroom, everyone went quiet and turned to look at her, she looked at them, wondering whether there was anywhere she could sit. There was a space for her at the back, between some rather, cold persons.

bells rings class starts

The teacher enters the room "class we have a new student today, please welcome her as she has just been transferred here."

He looked down on some papers on his desk when a comment came from one of the students with red hair and looked a bit Scottish (Johnny)

"_I bet ya she was transferred from Transylvania or something… she looks like a vampire to us… BURN THE VAMPIRE!_"

The teacher shot a glare to the boy who was unphased, till he got a good look at the look on Rozanny's face; it was calm yet very pissed off "Ah… Miss Bladestorm is it?" he asked looking her over, noticing her blue and red toned hair, silvery eyes and pale complexion.

"Yes sir" she said quietly looking at the far back wall.

"Hmm… you can sit anywhere you like" he offered, as she walked down the isle, hearing whispers from those around her like:

"_Doesn't she know that the demolition boys are know for trouble, what is she thinking?"_ one said, "_omg , she's crazy, even if she does make friends with them, she'll always be an outlaw"_ the other said

She traveled over and sat down in the spare desk… only then realizing that there were boys either side of her… but she didn't care much…

The class wasn't very long but as soon as the bell went for end of the class, she met up with some very nice people.

They were from the White Tigers group, Mariah, who had pink hair (I hate pink --) and Lee the captain of the group taught her, they taught her how to blade in a short matter of hours, and had gotten the hang of it by late afternoon.

She said her goodbyes, and headed home, not realizing she was being spied upon.

Once she had lost the crowd of going home people… she opened her wings and soared in the later afternoon sun.


	3. Chapter 2

New deaths – a beyblade / vampire fic

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades :S

Chapter Two – Garlic!

AS you know in the first chapter, she got off to a very bad start, she did make a few friends, but got more people riled up about how she was hanging around the Demolition boys.

She didn't know them till she was forced to do a cooking lesson with them involving the one thing she knew that would make her really ill.

Garlic!

'Garlic… hell no… I … have to get out of here' she thought, even before reaching the room

It was impossible to move as she was pushed the stairs by the moving crowd, for this unknown reason everyone except Kai, and the Demolition Boys and her, loved… COOKING!

This was weird, as to say Vampires don't eat very much, but drink a hell load of blood, speaking of blood, she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, she looked around for a possible candidate, she smirked when she focused her eyes on a particularly annoying person named Tyson Granger.

You could hear his wailing as the canteen staff had to force him away from the kitchen, as they prepared lunch, and the end of recess.

"FOOOD…." He cried, only then realizing he was late for his favourite class… "Cooking lessons"

in cooking class –

"Well good afternoon students, today our main ingredient for cooking, is the properties of garlic…" he said

The whole class practically groaned with enthusiasm, The Demolition Boys and Kai had noticed the pale girl flinch, and pale several shades whiter, as the teacher dropped a garlic bunch on each desk. (no duh vampires are always pale…)

Rozanny braced herself, as the garlic was placed in front of her she raised a hand to the teacher

"Yes. Miss Bladestorm?" He queried with an eyebrow raised

"Please sir, but could I be excused for today's cooking lesson, didn't my brother tell you I had a reaction to garlic, which could be fatal to my life?" she said looking like she was going to die any moment now…

The teacher looked at her carefully "Did you not know that it is also a major mark towards your final grade?"

Rozanny nodded… "I do but you see, I'll pop up with millions of little red dots due to the reaction…"

In a matter of minutes of saying so, she did sprout small red dots all over her arms, neck and face, the ones sitting closest to her shifted to further away seats.

"Alright… you can go to the nurse's office, but with another student…" he looked around the class "Who will take Miss Bladestorm to the nurse's office?"

When he no reply, he picked on Kai "You, yes you Kai, take her too the nurse's office and no complaint."

Kai glared at the teacher who simply glared back gave them both a pass and watched them leave the room.

As soon as she was free of the class, she ran to the nearest corridor exit and opened her wings, only then stopping as an arm grabbed her, immobilizing her.

She hissed and turned, almost giving herself a fright as Kai was the one staring back at her.

'Shit…' she thought glaring into Kai's angry eyes 'I forgot he was here'

"What are you?" he said pushing her against the lockers.

She didn't bother to answer him, instead she tried to take off with him still gripping her arm.

He yanked her down sending her momentarily crashing into the floor, and her stunned looking up at Kai.

"you're pale, you're quiet, and you have wings, aren't vampires supposed to come out at night?" he said picking her up and holding her by the throat against a locker…

She smirked…"Unless you want to keep your hand… I suggest you, take it away before I bite it off!" knocking his hand away from her.

Her eyes turned from silver, to blood red…"Yes… so I'm a vampire, does that bother you?"

"Hm… so I was right, as is Tala and his team." He said looking around he noticed the Demolition boys and their smirks of evil.

"I'm so glad reunion has begun…" she said brushing her hair from her face and pulling her cloak above her head…"But I must be going now…"

"No.. I don't think so girl.." Tala said as he made a jump for her.

She bolted jumping up and taking to the air as they ran after her.


	4. Chapter 3

New deaths – a beyblade / vampire crossover fic

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades :S

Chapter Three – Bryan's secret

As she flew off, she encountered some strong wind, lowering, she landed in the school yard.

Just as she landed she was tackled to the ground by Kai, she tried to struggle but he stopped her by pulling himself till he was close enough to kiss her.

She whimpered as his grip on her arm tightened. "Kai please let me go…" she said closing her eyes trying to fight the pain.

"No" came the reply. He got up and pulled her to her feet "come."

She opened her eyes and waited.

"If you don't run, I wont hurt you again." He stated as he watched her.

The bell rang to announce the end of classes for that day, students passed and no one approached the Demolition Boys or Rozanny and Kai, Kai's eyes never left Rozanny's.

Tala and his team caught up and watched as a slightly flushed Rozanny lowered her gaze, her wings disappearing into her back and her eyes changing back to silver.

He smirked and came up her blind side saying "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"K-ai, you won't tell?" she said daring to look up at the amused eyes of Kai.

Kai started to walk off, and didn't bother to answer her. He heard running behind him.

"Kai! Stop!" she said coming to a halt in front of him, his reaction was a grin, which changed to a smug smirk. "You won't tell anyone? Please… they mustn't know… that vampires are still alive…" she said her pain reflected in her eyes.

With all her attention focused on Kai, she didn't realize Tala had snuck up on her… half heartedly tackled her, but she managed to keep her balance. "Who are **they**?"

She removed Tala's arm and walked back bumping into Spencer and the Midget. It was then when Bryan got a good look at the sad silvery eyes.

"I won't ask you again, who are **they**?" an annoyed voice of Tala said.

"**Biovolt!**" she hissed, as anger replaced the pain her eyes. Her features changed for a second then disappeared, as she simmered in raging fury.

Kai watched the situation become more interesting as he brought up the next question.

"What do you know about Biovolt?" narrowing his eyes suspiciously on her, and advancing slowly like he was stalking his prey.

Bryan flinched as he remembered something. 'Those eyes, I…I've seen them somewhere before…'

_Flashback_

"_Alright men, we have to find the hybrid vampire, and we have received orders to exterminate the rest, but the girl **MUST** be taken alive!" Boris had said_

_A silver streak, he had turned to look, and saw the most beautiful thing imaginable, the beauty destroyed as silvery pain filled eyes looked right back at him_

_End of Flashback_

Spencer poked his friend in the shoulder realizing he had zoned out on the group and was watching Rozanny. "Hey, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" he said turning to walk off when he noticed Rozanny's glare.

Kai growled and without warning pushed her against the wall. "What do you know of Biovolt?"

Frightened now she couldn't utter a word, after several minutes of trying to free herself, she gave up "I… didn't run but you are hurting me for no reason" she said quietly not trying to move, though it was hard to breathe.

"Don't answer me back bitch!" he said throwing her to the floor.

A gasp escaped as she fell, Tala intervened, he smirked sweetly and picked her up "What do you know about Biovolt?" he asked then gripped her by the hair and pulled it tight…

This action brought Rozanny to tears she mumbled out what she remembered "they… they killed my parents, my family, the others, all to get to me…owwie Tala… let goooo" she said crying now…

Tala let go, as he noticed the sky getting darker, something hurtled out of the sky knocking Tala out of the way and standing protectively over Rozanny.

The creature rounded on the cowering Rozanny "You know your brother is furious that you are not home as she you should be!" he said, seeing the haunted look already in her eyes he decided not to say 'they are coming, and you are not prepared please we must leave' instead.

"I'm sorry Tenta…" she murmured getting up and rubbing against his wings.

Tenta glared around as Tala stepped forward announcing a challenge "I guess another Vampire has come to join in on the fun." He said smirking then shifting his gaze to Rozanny.

"Leave my Mistress alone!" he said angrily pulling a wing to cover her

Kai watched Rozanny with a strange look.

Tala looked shocked "Mistress…isn't she too young to be your Mistress?" the others chuckled except for Kai who was still studying Rozanny.

Speaking up he said "So you're not a full vampire then?" Rozanny looked over at Kai and flushed slightly, "no…" then she mouthed 'Half-breed'

Tenta flinched as he noticed the sun, "please… My lady we must leave."

Kai let out a sigh sensing their urgency, he stepped up to Tala and placed a hand on his shoulder… "Let them go."

Bryan came stumbling up, it looked like he was walking zombie like. He had his gaze lowered, but when he was a close enough he looked up and said "Rozanny, I'm soo sorry…"

Tenta he snarled "You!" then dived and tackled Bryan as he grew his fangs intent on biting Bryan's neck.

Rozanny cried out and trying to stop her friend from making things worse, sudden pain took over Rozanny's body, she clutched her abdomen, and the other hand clutched the wall…"Tenta Stop! Please… Stop!" she cried

Tenta stopped his assault and flew over to his Mistress, "My Lady…hush, sshh" he tried to comfort her.

Bryan had many cuts, and a bleeding lip, but no bite marks.

The other Demolition Boys had to restrain Tala from belting Tenta. Despite the others he got up and kneeled in front of Rozanny.

"Rozi?" he said quietly as pain filled eyes met his, she touched the cut on his lip hesitantly.

"You remember don't you?"

He nodded.

"Will you tell them?"

He nodded again.

"All of it?" she asked painfully stifling a gasp.

"Yes… all of it they need to know" Bryan said touching her arm to comfort her, he got up pulling her to her feet.

He then walked back to his friends and watched as Tenta picked her up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An old man in a Russian office, picked up the phone as it rang.

"Have you got the news?" he said dangerously.

"Yes sir, we have confirmed reports that the vampires are still alive, and one is in league with the Demolition Boys sir." The operative on the other end of the phone replied.

"Very good, carry out phase 2, I want that one **alive**" the man said, "you have my permission to kill all the others."

The phone hung up, as he chuckled "Ah my pet, you are still alive, this time you will not escape me. I will be seeing you soon."


End file.
